


The Distance Between Us

by pigeonfluff



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Angst, working out the kinks of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: For a short while, Kain Feury and Alistair Karley have been able to share their space and be together. But soon, Kain must go home, and neither is ready for it.





	The Distance Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was born of a prompt from a lovely nonny on tumblr! It's been lurking in my brain a while, and I've finally gotten it on paper. Thank you so much, it means a lot that you requested my lil baby rarepair!
> 
> The prompt was: "Would you be happy here?" or something to that effect.

"It really is beautiful up here.... I could... I could get used to it..." The sky is shimmering with the auroras that Karley knows so well, that Kain is still so dazzled by. His eyes are wide, but he won't look at Karley, hasn't since they came back outside.

"Kain..." He sighs and leans against his lover, putting an arm around him tentatively.

"I-i mean it! I could get a transfer, work in the city... You'd be at the fort but..."

"Kain, stop!"

The younger man winced, but stopped talking. With a heavy sigh Karley pressed on. "Kain, would you really be happy here with me?"

"O-of course! With you... I..."

"Would you be happy _here_?" He's more insistent this time, and a heavy silence falls.

Kain shifts, still awkward, still so tender, and Karley wishes he didn't know the answer already.

"I... No. I wouldn't be. But... I don't want to leave you! N-not again!"

"I know. But it'll be just for a few months. You know that. We'll make it through, like we always do."

It is quiet again as Kain buries himself in Karley's chest, the muffled sobs breaking through every so often.

"I love you Alistair.... S-so why is it so hard?"

"Because we do love each other."

"No one ever said it would be like this."

"I know. I know." All he can do now is hold Kain close and kiss his head. "But it won't be forever. Just you watch Kain."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled softly as he met Kain's eyes, wiping away the still flowing tears.

The north is harsh and unforgiving. It is unkind to those who are soft, to those who lack will. Any other men might break, but Karley is a Briggsman through and through, and Kain has always been stronger than he appeared.

The north may be cruel to love, but Karley had made a promise. Somehow they would pull through.

Somehow, he'd keep surviving alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments? Questions? Just want to chat? Drop me a comment below, or check me out on tumblr as Fluffmonger!


End file.
